


Seungri's Personal Toy

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Seungri is busy at work, but Seunghyun thinks it's a good idea to bother him anyways. When Seungri gets home he makes sure Seunghyun learns his mistake.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Seungri's Personal Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a session I had with my ex sub. Probably one of my favourite sessions. I shortened it down and made it more suiting for the pair.

Seunghyun had kept texting Seungri throughout the day, completely disregarding the fact that he said several times that he was busy. 

_"Seungri ^^ Good morning~!"_

_"Seungriya you wanna meet up today?"_

_"I'm bored"_

_"Say something?"_

_"Anything"_

Seungri gave up on not replying around 10am, sighing heavily as he was having a cup of coffee between two meetings. 

_"Hyung, I'm busy all day. I told you."_

It didn't take Seunghyun more than half a minute before he had replied. 

_"I can wait. Let's meet when you're done?"_

Seungri rubbed his face, sighing heavily. 

_"I'll be back home around 10pm."_

_"Okay, see you later Seungriya~"_

Seungri locked his phone, smiling to himself as he shook his head. He loved Seunghyun and how adorable it was that he was so flexible in meeting Seungri when he was busy.  
He downed his coffee and headed to the next meeting. 

Seunghyun's next text arrived around 90 minutes later. 

_"Seungri time is going too slow"_

Seungri ignored his text, finishing his lunch in peace. He didn't get to because Seunghyun sent him a picture of his hand rubbing the bulge in his pants.  
Seungri's breath hitched and he swallowed hard. 

_"Seunghyunah, I want you to go to my home at 8pm. I'll finish up early."_

_":)"_

_"You're not allowed to cum."_

_":("_

_"I'm not feeling bad for you."_

Seungri turned off his phone then, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle any more of Seunghyun's teasing.  
He went back to work, working harder than he would've done otherwise, just so he could go home earlier and punish Seunghyun for his foolish behaviour. 

Of course he ran late. He switched on his phone, ignoring the wave of buzzes he got, not reading Seunghyun's messages. He only read the last two. 

_"I'm getting going now, see you soon"_

_"Seungriya, you're not here but I helped myself inside"_

Seungri chuckled. 

_"Sorry baby, I'm late. I want you on your knees in the living room, touching yourself starting now. You're not allowed to stop until I say you can."_

Seunghyun didn't respond immediately and Seungri got out to his car, hoping in, to drive home. 

Seungri unlocked his door, stepping inside 27 minutes after his text to Seunghyun. He had never replied and Seungri wasn't sure what he would find as he stepped out of his dress shoes in the hallway, walking towards his living room as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. To his pleasure, Seunghyun was sitting on his knees, legs wide spread, on the floor, slowly rubbing himself through his pants, gasping softly. He stopped his motions as soon as he saw Seungri and Seungri scoffed. 

"Did I say you could stop?" he asked, voice deep and powerful. 

Seunghyun's head dropped in shame and he immediately went back to rubbing his crotch. 

"I'm sorry…" 

"Good," 

Seungri didn't respond further but walked past him to his bedroom, undressing completely before slipping into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was finished he got dressed in a bit more comfortable clothes, wearing a black tight fit v-necked long sleeve and a pair of sweatpants. 

He walked past Seunghyun again without sparing him as much as a glance as he walked out in the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Then he walked back into the living room, sitting down in an armchair behind Seunghyun. He crossed his legs, looking at the elder sitting on the floor, gasping softly as he was still rubbing his cock. 

"You are allowed to make noise, you know."

Seunghyun's breath hitched, his shoulders tensing up before a desperate moan ripped through his chest. Seungri smirked even though Seunghyun couldn't see it. 

He stood up, walking up to Seunghyun, grabbing his black hair, forcing him to look up at Seungri. 

"You're such a fucking slut, aren't you? Putting yourself on display like this." Seungri's voice was mocking, as if he wasn't the one who had ordered Seunghyun into this position, and his words earned an embarrassing noise to leave Seunghyun's throat. It wasn't exactly a whine but it wasn't a moan either, but something in between the two.  
He let go of Seunghyun's hair and stepped out in front of him, pushing him onto his back with his foot. He continued to add pressure to his foot on Seunghyun's chest as he stared him down. 

"You look so good like this. Under my control," Seungri purred, sliding his foot down Seunghyun's body, kicking his hand away from his crotch, rubbing it with his foot instead. 

"You're this fucking hard?" Seungri let out a laugh, as Seunghyun was desperately clutching against the floor, small high-pitched whimpers leaving his throat.  
"We barely begun. You really are a slut, Seunghyun. You take whatever is given to you, and you just swallow it." 

He added some more pressure to the foot rubbing Seunghyun's dick through his pants, earning a desperate moan from the elder. 

"You're fucking filthy, moaning from my feet alone."

Seungri's voice had a disgusted undertone to it, but in reality he was thrilled to have Seunghyun be this submissive for him. He pulled away from Seunghyun while clicking his tongue, earning a displeased whine from him. 

"I saw you brought a toy for me," Seungri said as he backed up towards his armchair again, reaching out to the sofa table where Seunghyun had placed a black metal handgun.

Of course it wasn't a real gun, it was a gun used for airsoft. But just because it didn't fire bullets didn't mean it didn't hurt to be shot by it. If you were unlucky it might even break your skin.

Seungri weighed the gun in his hand. It wasn't as heavy as a real gun, but close enough. Seunghyun watched Seungri from the floor, not having moved since he was pushed onto his back, and Seungri smirked at him, cocking the gun. 

"Come suck Papi's cock, whore," he purred, resting the hand holding the gun on his thigh so that the gun pointed out from his crotch. 

Seunghyun flipped over and crawled up to Seungri on all four, placing his large hands on Seungri's thighs as he leant in. Seungri scooched out a tiny bit towards the edge of the armchair to make it easier for Seunghyun to suck the gun off. 

He met Seunghyun's eyes and the elder opened his mouth to lap at the barrel of the gun. A satisfied groan left Seungri's lips as he did. 

Seungri's free hand shot up to grab Seunghyun's hair as he smirked down at him, his cock twitching with how Seunghyun looked at him as if he was terrified. Seungri pushed the gun past his lips and into his mouth and Seunghyun complied with only a fraction of a clutch against Seungri's thighs and the tiniest of whines escaping his throat.  
He started to bob his head around the gun, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back, treating the gun like he would treat Seungri's actual dick. 

Every now and then Seunghyun looked up at Seungri from under his bangs, eyes terrified yet filled with hungry desperation. Each time their eyes met, Seungri's cock twitched in his sweatpants. He had to internally fight himself so he wouldn't moan. The hand in Seunghyun's hair was tugging at it, earning small pained gasps from Seunghyun until Seungri pulled him off of the gun completely. 

"Such a good boy you are for papi…" Seungri purred before he spat in Seunghyun's face. "It really fucking disgusts me how you just do as I say."

He placed the, now wet, gun back onto the table at the same time as he released Seunghyun's hair. He pointed towards the carpet on the floor. 

"Get on all four."

This time Seunghyun didn't immediately do as he was told but lingered in front of Seungri. Seungri's patience was nonexistent though and Seunghyun earned a hard slap across his cheek. 

"Get on all four, _Seunghyun_." 

Seungri's tone of voice didn't make room for any playing around this time, as it came out of his throat colder and sharper than ever.  
This time Seunghyun did as he was told again, crawling back to the carpet, standing on all four on the fabric again. 

Seungri kneeled down on one knee besides Seunghyun, slowly tugging down his pants because it's always a surprise seeing what Seunghyun has in store for him. It's kind of Seunghyun's thing.  
Tonight he's wearing pink lace underwear with small hearts on them and Seungri smacks his tongue. Then he noticed the butt plug and his stomach clenches and his dick throb visibly in his sweatpants. 

"Holy shit, Seunghyun…" He groaned, stroking Seunghyun's ass before placing two fingers on the plug, jiggling it inside Seunghyun slightly. Seunghyun's head dropped and he tried his best to not reduce into a moaning mess, as he pushed back against Seungri's hand. That action caused him to receive what Seungri had initially thought of when he placed Seunghyun on all four, when a hard slap made impact with Seunghyun's exposed, barely clothed ass. 

Seunghyun jolted forward, a small squeal leaving his lips and Seungri grinned. 

"Would you rather prefer the belt?" he asked as he gave another sturdy slap to Seunghyun's ass. Seunghyun hesitated, and Seungri sighed. Got up to get the belt, coming back with it slapping against his hand. 

"Don't scream too loud," Seungri said, carding a hand through Seunghyun's hair before he landed the first beat down over his ass, causing him to yelp louder than before. Seungri pulls down his lace panties, exposing his pale ass stroking it softly before landing the second lash, harder than the first one.  
A whimper rips through Seunghyun's body, but it takes Seungri another four lashes with his belt before Seunghyun is sobbing, and another additional three lashes has him full on crying.  
The beatings are causing beautiful welts to rise across Seunghyun's ass and lower back. Seungri reaches out to stroke them, his hand cool against Seunghyun's burning skin. 

Seunghyun flinched when Seungri stroked his ass, biting his lip to keep from crying harder. Seungri stroked up his back, under his shirt, hitching it up towards his shoulders. 

"You're so pretty," Seungri cooed. "So untouched."  
He kneeled again, leaning in to place his lips against Seunghyun's back, biting into his back muscles, sucking hard on the skin in his mouth. A tortured moan rippled from Seunghyun's throat and Seungri felt how he tensed up under his lips. 

Seungri kept assaulting Seunghyun's back for a few minutes, leaving angry red love bites scattered across his smooth back before pulling back. 

"Do you remember your safe word?" Seungri asked as he stood up again, slapping the belt against his thigh. 

Seunghyun nodded, looking up at Seungri. Seungri smiled and reached down to stroke Seunghyun's cheek softly.

"Good. Do you know why you're being punished?" 

Seunghyun nodded again. 

"Because I kept texting you at work… Because I teased you on purpose even though I knew you were busy." 

"Good boy," Seungri said softly and straightened out again. He didn't say anything else before he let the belt fall down on Seunghyun's ass again. Seunghyun, who had managed to calm down a bit during the break from being hit, managed to choke back a moan. Seungri clicked his tongue and let the belt fall across Seunghyun's ass harder, this time pulling a cry from his lips. 

"Beg for me," Seungri hissed, lashing out twice. 

"Please stop," Seunghyun sobbed, head hanging low. His thighs were quivering and his arms were threatening to give out under him and Seungri only responded by hitting him again, as hard as he could. The skin tore under the leather, and it did send Seunghyun to his elbows, crying loudly in pain. 

"Please, papi, it hurts so much. I'm sorry I was a bad boy, I promise it won't happen again," he desperately sobbed into the floor. Seungri leant down, tracing his tongue across the torn skin, hissing at the metallic taste of blood. 

"Good boy," he mumbled, placing a hand on Seunghyun's burning ass, kneading it softly. "Apology accepted."

He stood up once more and held out his hand for Seunghyun.  
"Come on baby, Papi is gonna fuck you," he said with a groan, helping Seunghyun up from the floor. Seunghyun's entire body was trembling and Seungri held his hand as he lead him to the sofa. 

"Get on your knees on the sofa," he ordered and Seunghyun was quick to do just that, slipping out of his pants and lace underwear as he got onto the sofa. 

As he was settled, Seungri grabbed the butt plug he was wearing, slowly starting to move it in and out of his ass, causing desperate, choked up moans to leave Seunghyun's throat. 

"You sound so good for me, baby," Seungri purred, pulling out the butt plug completely, throwing it on Seunghyun's pants. 

From the pocket of his sweatpants Seungri fished a small bottle of lube, squeezing some into his hand before tossing the bottle on the sofa beside Seunghyun. He got his dick out of his pants, coating it in the clear gel, before pushing into Seunghyun's depth without a warning, causing the elder to cry out once again. 

Seungri kept still for a short while before setting a rhythm, starting to fuck Seunghyun slowly. He grabbed his hips hard, blunt nails digging into the submissives skin as he steadily built up the rhythm faster and harder. 

Seunghyun was already reduced to a moaning, drooling mess, and Seungri looked at his face pressed into the pillows. 

"You're such a good boy for me, Seunghyunah…" Seungri groaned, slamming into Seunghyun's ass. Seunghyun couldn't even respond as all he could muster to get out of his mouth was moans. 

Seungri shifted them then, pushing Seunghyun completely into the sofa, laying on top of him, rolling his hips against his ass.  
He was breaking into a small sweat, nipping bites at Seunghyun's neck and shoulders as he slowed down his rhythm, really fucking Seunghyun into the seat of the sofa. 

"C-close," Seunghyun managed to choke out and Seungri bit his shoulder hard. 

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so," he hissed against Seunghyun's skin, and Seunghyun broke into a new wave of tears. 

"Please," he sobbed, his deep voice uncharacteristically high pitched. "I really need to cum," he stuttered, breath hitching. Seungri reached in under them, grabbing the base of Seunghyun's cock, clutching it painfully hard. 

"I said you're not cuming until I allow you to," Seungri hissed, completely ignoring Seunghyun's desperate pleas as he continued to roll his hips hard against Seunghyun's ass. It didn't take long until Seungri's hips snapped though, losing his rhythm as he filled Seunghyun's ass with his load. 

At the same time he eased his grip of Seunghyun's cock, brushing his thumb over his head. 

"Cum for me, baby," Seungri purred in Seunghyun's ear, tongue teasing the sensitive area behind his ear. Seunghyun didn't need more encouragement than that as he came with a violent shake, gasping for air. 

Tears were still streaming down his face as Seungri carefully pulled out, sitting down besides Seunghyun. He gently scratched his scalp, with one hand, the other ever so softly giving his neck a one handed massage. 

"Ssh, baby, it's over now. You were so good," Seungri encouraged the elder. "I'm so proud of you." 

Seunghyun swallowed hard and wiped the tears from his face, nodding slowly. 

"Thank you," he mumbled, shifting to sit up. He didn't get very far until he hissed at the stinging from the previous treatment of his ass, and Seungri stood up. 

"Lay back down, I'll go get you some water and something to disinfect and cool your welts with," Seungri said, giving Seunghyun another stroke on his hair. 

Seungri washed his dick and his face as he went to grab the things that he needed for Seunghyun's after care, coming back to finding Seunghyun almost asleep. 

"Hyung, don't sleep just yet," Seungri said, voice soft, as he reached out for Seunghyun's hair again. The elders eyes cracked open, regarding Seungri for a second before smiling. 

"I'm awake," he said groggily. Seungri chuckled. "I'll clean up your butt and then we can go sleep, okay?"

Seunghyun just nodded and smiled, eyes closed again and Seungri say down on his knees before the sofa. He loved everything about having Seunghyun as a sub, and as his boyfriend. It just didn't get better.


End file.
